Muggles en Hogwarts
by Azphyxia
Summary: ¿Cómo reacciona el colegio Hogwarts cuándo recibe involuntariamente a un grupo de adolescentes muggles?
1. Jamás en más de 1000 años

Capitulo 1 Jamas en mas de 1000 años  
  
No podía ser. Tenía que haber un error.  
  
Dumbledore caminó apuradamente, en silencio, con la profesora McGonagall atrás suyo. Las varitas de ambos estaban en sus manos, y caminaban apurados hacia las puertas principales. La concentracion de la cara de Dumbledore alejaba a los alumnos de su camino hasta las puertas principales, y todos los alumnos corrian a las ventanas a ver qué sucedía. Todos quedaban sorprendidos en las ventanas, sin importar la casa o edad. Snape esperaba a Dumbledore en la puerta y abrió a Dumbledore y a McGonagall que pasaron sin parar, muy serios, y Snape cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo esto haber pasado, Minerva?-Dumbledore le preguntó lentamente, mientras caminaban  
  
-Realmente no lo sé-McGonagall no podía comprenderlo más que Dumbledore. Ahora que estaban más cerca lo podían ver mejor.  
  
Un grupo de unos 7 muggles estaban allí, frente al colegio. 3 de los chicos eran morochos y uno era rubio y de las mujeres una era rubia, la otra morocha y la última pelirroja. 2 camionetas 4x4 todo-terreno estaban paradas atrás suyo, y parecían haber traído un heladera pequeña para mantener frío algo. Dumbledore y McGonagall se escondieron y pusieron hechizos sobre si mismos para escuchar la conversacion del grupo de 4 hombres y 3 mujeres adolescentes.  
  
-¿Alguien tiene cigarrilos?-una voz femenina preguntó. La podían ver parada, su pelo marrón oscuro moviendose con la poca brisa que había mientras que los otros estaban sentados por el piso. Uno de los chicos morochos le tiró algo y ella se sentó-Gracias, me olvidé los míos...  
  
-¿Necesitás fuego?-el chico que le había tirado la cajita le preguntó. Llegaban a ver que tenía el pelo más oscuro de todos, marrón casi negro.  
  
-No, tengo el encendedor...  
  
-Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a parar de fumar, Val-otra voz femenina, un poco más aguda le dijo. Esta chica estaba sentada al lado de la heladera y su pelo era rubio oscuro. Abría en ese momento la heladera y sacaba una botella.  
  
-Yo pensé que después de la resaca de antes de ayer pararías de tomar un poco, Jess-Val le respondió y fumó una bocanada. Jess sonrió y tragó un poco de la botella de cerveza.  
  
-Sobre eso, ¿qué te dijeron tus papás la noche después de la que te encontraron borracha?-otro chico le preguntó, mientras se paraba y sacaba 2 botellas de la heladera.  
  
-Si mi papá me llegara a ver borracha...-la otra chica, la pelirroja les dijo.  
  
-Bueno, no me dijeron nada en realidad, o si lo hicieron no me acuerdo-una ronda de carcajadas siguió a la respuesta de Jess. El chico que le había pasado los cigarrillos a Val aceptó la botella que su amigo le había conseguido y prendió un cigarrillo propio.  
  
-¿Cuándo armamos las carpas?-la chica pelirroja preguntó.  
  
-Mel, yo dejé bien claro cuando mencionaron esto que yo no armaba ninguna carpa, asique la armaras vos con los chicos-Val le respondió riendose.  
  
-¿No habrá ningun baño por acá, no?-un chico que no había dicho nada hasta el momento preguntó. Su pelo era corto y marrón oscuro. El resto parecía contener la risa para no hacer sentir mal al chico y le respondió el chico de los cigarrilos y la cerveza.  
  
-Te dije mil veces, Josh, estamos en el medio de la nada  
  
-¿Pero, entonces, Alan...?-Josh se veía en una situación patética, hasta lo que podían juzgar Dumbledore y McGonagall.  
  
-Hay un bosque, sos hombre, ¿qué más necesitás?-Alan le respondió con un tono de es-lo-más-obvio.  
  
-¿SOS hombre, no?-Jess le dijo bromeando y todos empezaron a reir a carcajadas, mientras el chico empezaba a ir hacia donde Dumbledore y McGonagall se habían escondido, asique decidieron que era momento de actuar. Sacaron el hechizo y fueron hacia el grupo. Josh al verlos se quedó quieto y el grupo de amigos atrás de él se quedó callado al ver a ambos magos.  
  
-Buenos días-Dumbledore los saludó. Estaba muy serio y tenso, ya que no le gustaba para nada eso de tener 7 muggles de campamento frente a su colegio. Si Cornelius Fudge se llegaba a enterar...  
  
-¿Qué quiere?-Alan se paró enseguida y se puso frente al Director. El chico tenía una musculosa negra y se podía ver que era musculoso, aunque no demasiado. El cigarrillo que tenía en la boca lo hacía ver bastante peligroso.  
  
"Bueno, ya sé cuál es el más agresivo de todos..."  
  
El resto de los hombres miraban amenazadoramente a Dumbledore, y las mujeres los miraban curiosas. Las 3 de ellas tenían gran atractivo, y no se necesitaba un genio para darse cuenta por qué las habían invitado los 4 hombres.  
  
-Vengo a averiguar qué están haciendo aquí-Dumbledore le dijo. Sabía que era obvio que estaba tenso, pero todavía irradiaba un cierto sentido de tranquilidad y amabilidad-.No hace falta que se enoje.  
  
-No tenemos que darle ninguna explicación a nadie, esta tierra no es privada-  
  
"¡Demonios! Jamás se le habría ocurrido a nadie que un grupo de adolescentes muggles se fijaría si la tierra era privada en su legislatura o no"  
  
-Cálmate, Alan, no hay problema que pregunten-Val le dijo tranquilamente, después de tomar un sorbo de la botella de Jess.  
  
-Mientras no traten de echarnos...-Josh dijo tranquilamente y se fue corriendo al bosque.  
  
-En realidad-McGonagall empezó-no pueden quedarse  
  
-¿Por qué no?-Jess le dijo indignada y se paró al lado de Alan, que se había enojado más por lo que dijo McGonagall. Los chicos no podían tener más de 16 años, una vez que se los veía de cerca, y normalmente la mera prescencia de McGonagall asustaba a los estudiantes, sin importar el año (aunque los de primer año siempre se asustaban con cualquier profesor) pero estos chicos los desafiaban a ambos.  
  
-Este área es peligrosa, no pueden estar acá-McGonagall señaló hacia el castillo. Ella podía verlo como era, pero los 6 chicos frente a ella no podían. En realidad, veían otra cosa, no el castillo.  
  
-Mentira-uno de los dos chicos que miraban amenazadoramente a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, el rubio, habló por primera vez-solo el edificio es peligroso, y aún así nos dijeron que podemos entrar a nuestro propio riesgo. Lo vamos a hacer a la noche, para divertirnos. Quiero ver qué es lo que es tan peligroso...-un pequeño murmullo de aprovación y entusiasmo siguió al comentario.  
  
"Esto es perfecto, simplemente perfecto" Dumbledore pensó "¿A quién se le ocurre algo como adolescentes responsables cuando está creando defensas para mantener la magia secreta? Necesito dormir, estoy muy cansado para hacer esto".  
  
-Bueno, no importa, se tienen que ir-McGonagall adoptó la postura firme y estricta, cosa que normalmente funcionaba con sus estudiantes.  
  
-¿Simplemente porque una vieja bruja nos lo dice?-Jess le dijo riendose desafiante y todo el grupo, exceptó Mel se levantó y se puso frente a Dumbledore y a McGonagall. Jess no sabía cuánta verdad tenían sus palabras, y, desde su punto de vista, tenían la ventaja de que eran muchos más, y más fuertes. No quería golpear a una mujer en sus 40 y a un viejo que, por lo que parecía, debería haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo. No veía tampoco cómo la varita de McGonagall había empezado a levantarse, pero vió como Dumbledore la paró y no le prestó importancia.  
  
-¿NO PUEDEN TENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN CIVILIZADA ACASO, SIEMPRE NECESITAN PELEAR?-Mel se había parado y, con los brazos, alejaba a sus amigos del par de magos.  
  
Probablemente los salvaba así de recibir un grupo de maldiciones, pero ninguno lo sabía. Ella actuaba en defensa de un hombre viejo, qué, a pesar de la frialdad de sus palabras, ella sentía que irradiaba amabilidad. Sus amigos se calmaron y empezaron a volverse a donde estaban sentados antes de la interrupción, solo faltaba Josh que había salido corriendo hacia el bosque, y Val, que se quedó un segundo más con Mel al lado, para declarar una última cosa.  
  
-No nos vamos a ir por bastante tiempo, asique acostumbrense-Val después sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y se lo tiró a McGonagall con una sonrisa. Enseguida se dió vuelta y con su amiga fueron con el resto. Josh ya volvía del bosque y enseguida se sentó con ellos.  
  
-Chris, -se dirigió al chico rubio-¿le pedirías a Deck el encendedor que a mi no parece escucharme?-fue lo primero que dijo. Deck lo escuchó enseguida, claro, y le pasó el encendedor, con el cuál Josh prendió un cigarrillo.  
  
-Minerva, vamos a tener que hacer otra cosa para alejarlos-Dumbledore le dijo mientras iban por un camino que no haría muy obvio que iban al castillo.  
  
-Lo sé, es sólo qué...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Bueno, si nos acercamos lo suficiente para hacer un hechizo de memoria, antes de que terminaramos de hacerlo sobre uno los otros estarían encima nuestro  
  
-No pretendo que podamos hacerles hechizo alguno, no hay razones para hacerlo. Están teniendo un campamento, no podemos siquiera decir que vieron magia para hechizarlos.  
  
-¿Y qué planea hacer?  
  
-Por ahora, solo podemos esperar.  
  
-Temía que dijeras eso-McGonagall no quería esperar. No podía continuar el día así, los muggles la hacían sentir incómoda. ¿Cómo podía alguien enseñar con muggles cerca? 


	2. El error de Snape

Capítulo 2 El error de Snape  
  
La siesta que había tomado el director lo había ayudado mucho. Se sentía más descansado y relajado. Definitivamente podría llegar a algún acuerdo con los muggles. Repasaba en su mente el encuentro de esa mañana, y se daba cuenta de dónde había fallado. Había ido con órdenes. Ese era un error cuando se trataba de adolescentes con los que no se tenía ninguna conexión. Magos o muggles. Ellos se habían defendido como cualquiera lo haría bajo la misma situación, porque también habían cometido otro error. Los habían subestimado, solo porque eran diferentes, y eso era lo que más lo disgustaba. Dumbledore se consideraba un hombre de mente abierta, sin prejuicios, pero consideraba que los muggles eran inferiores. Jamás habría tratado a un grupo de jóvenes magos de esa manera, tan... despectivamente.  
  
"Aunque ellos respondieron peor de lo necesario"  
  
Eso era verdad. El que llamaban Alan fue innecesariamente agresivo cuando se acercaron. Aunque... ¿qué respuesta esperaban? Habían ido muy rápido, y no habían planeado cómo se acercarían ni qué podían decir. Ahora era muy tarde. Tomarían como un ataque cualquier cosa que les dijeran. Tal vez si los asustaban lo suficiente para que se fueran...  
  
"No, si no se asustan fácilmente podría ser muy malo"  
  
¿Qué podrían hacer? Costaba pensar su reacción... ¿Y si les dijeran lo que sucedía de manera que se alejaran y después les borraban la memoria?  
  
"Creo que eso es ilegal"  
  
Ya pensarían en algo...  
  
* * * -¿Quiénes se creían esos viejos?-Alan les preguntó riendose. Tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó con el pie antes de entrar a una de las camionetas y sacar la carpa que ellos usarían. La de las chicas ya había sido armada y ellas habían empezado a preparar un fuego para cocinar, algo que Val sabía hacer sorprendentemente bien.  
  
-Lo sé, encima nos trataban todo yo-soy-tanto-superior -Mel le contestó a su amigo mientras buscaba la cacerola para Val. Mel volvía con Val llevando un atado bastante grande de ramas mientras los chicos ya casi temrinaban de armar la carpa. De a 4, era bastante fácil.  
  
-No sé, yo creo que por algo les molestaba que estuvieramos acá-Mel les dijo-el viejo estaba tenso...  
  
-Bueno, no puede hablarnos así sólo porque está tenso-Deck le dijo. Deck usualmente no entraba en las peleas sólo porque otro entrara en ellas, excepto que ese otro fuera Josh. Él y Josh eran amigos desde jardín de infantes, y Josh había sido el que le había presentado a toda la pandilla con la que estaba ahora mismo.  
  
Le caían bien, pero no iba a tratar mal a alguien sólo porque Alan se metiera en una pelea. Cómo mucho no les hablaría, pero Alan se peleaba demasiado para hacer más. Alan y Val. Deck era mejor que eso. Aún si no lo mostraba demasiado. Aún si poca gente lo sabía.  
  
-¿Y por qué creen que estuviera tenso? Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene de terrible qué queramos acampar acá?-Josh les preguntó. Todos se encojieron de brazos.  
  
Prendieron el fuego tirando un poco de alcohol sobre la madera, y enseguida Mel empezó a correr a la camioneta cada 5 minutos para buscar algo nuevo a Val. El resto preparaban todo para poder dormir y cuándo Val y Mel los empezaron a llamar recién se juntaron de nuevo. Se sentaron todos alrededor del fuego a hablar mientras cenaban.  
  
-¿No siguen planeando ir a ese edificio, no?-Jess les preguntó, apenas terminó su botella de cerveza.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? No me digas que ahora tenés miedo-Chris le dijo, bromeando y todos lo siguieron. Todos excepto Val y Mel.  
  
-¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Yo no entró ahí de noche!-Mel le dijo, y Val asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
-¡Ahora no quieren ir!-Alan dijo, casi enojado-¿Es por lo que dijeron el par de viejos?  
  
-Sí-Mel admitió, sin vergüenza.  
  
-Yo de noche no entro, pero no tengo problema con que vayamos mañana. Creanlo o no, tengo ganas de ver el edificio, ver qué pudo haber salido mal para que sea tan peligroso  
  
-Vamos Alan, ¿qué problema hay con que vayamos de día?-Josh le dijo ante la cara de aborreción de su amigo.  
  
-Supongo que ninguno... Pasáme los cigarrillos...-Alan le dijo y Chris le tiró la cajita. Chris prendió el cigarrillo con su encendedor.  
  
Pronto se fueron levantando de a uno. Val se fue con Jess y Mel para limpiar las cosas que usaron para comer y los cuatro chicos se sentaron alrededor del fuego a tomar y fumar. Cada uno en diferente medida. Deck se paró un minuto a buscarle una cerveza a Josh, cuándo algo sucedió.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus-una voz masculina grave y, de una extraña manera, profunda dijo detrás de ellos, un segundo antes de que algo le pegara a Deck y lo congelara en el lugar donde estaba. Los 3 se dieron vuelta rápido y empezaron a gritar.  
  
-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-Josh le saltó encima al hombre.  
  
Descubrieron que era un hombre que llegaba fácilmente a los 40, con pelo oscuro separado en mechones, que parecía extremadamente grasoso. Era muy tarde, de todas maneras, para Josh. El extraño dijo algo que parecía estar en latín mientras apuntaba con un palo a Josh y enseguida había neutralizado a este de una manera muy parecida a la que había neutralizado a Deck.  
  
-Quieto-la voz de Alan le dijo. Respiraba agitado, y frenó también a Chris, que estaba a 2 segundos de ser congelado como sus amigos. Al ver a Alan, y lo que sostenía, corrió a sus amigos a tratar de ayudarlos, pero era en vano.  
  
-No te muevas-Alan dijo de nuevo, pistola en una mano, la otra acompañaba para estabilizar su mano y ambas piernas separadas, tal cómo le habían enseñado en ese curso de tiro que había tomado después de comprar la pistola-.Te puedo volar las cuerdas vocales antes de que hagas lo que sea que hiciste de nuevo. Deshacelo  
  
El extraño no estaba asustado. En realidad, parecía curioso. Pero eso no lo describía. Casi parecía querer que Alan tirara del gatillo para ver que sucedía.  
  
"Sólo dame una razón, desgraciado"  
  
-Ya me escuchaste, deshacé lo que sea que hiciste-Alan trataba de mantener su noto mandatorial, pero falló al final de la frase. El extraño lo notó  
  
"Lo qué les hizo a ellos me lo puede hacer a mí"  
  
-Jamás usaste lo que sostenes-el extraño le dijo lentamente. Disfrutaba haberse dado cuenta de la verdad.  
  
"¡¿Cómo lo puede saber?!"  
  
-Tal vez nunca necesité usarla, pero sé hacerlo-Alan le dijo. Chris seguía tratando de ayudar a sus amigos. El extrañó rió fríamente. Esto a Alan no le gustaba nada.  
  
-Imped-el extraño calló. Alan no se lo esperaba. Sus manos habían empezado a sudar, pero aún no bajaba la pistola. Pero no era una trampa, el extraño cayó al piso, desmayado, y Alan y Chris podían ver por qué.  
  
"Benditas sean ambas"  
  
Val y Mel estaban justo atrás de el extraño. Val sostenía en alto la cacerola y era obvio que ella había acabado de noquear al extraño con ella. Mel estaba atrás suyo y 7 metros más atrás, Jess volvía. Era obvio que Jess había tenido demasiado miedo para acercarse con ellas, y no la habían necesitado de todas maneras. Eso no importaba. Tenían que asegurarse de que el extraño no estaba muerto, y de que tenían suficiente cuerda para atarlo. Por suerte no eran 5 para hacer todo, ya que apenas el extraño cayó inconsciente, Deck y Josh empezaron a moverse de nuevo.  
  
Lo primero que hicieron fue patearlo al desgraciado, inconsciente o no.  
  
"Les hace bien desquitarse"  
  
Empezaron a trabajar enseguida. Jess y Mel se encargaron de buscar la soga, ya que lo que Val y Alan hacían las repugnaba un poco. No era tan terrible en realidad, ya que sólo estaban sacandole al extraño todo lo que su saco llevaba en los bolsillos. Después tuvieron que registrar el resto de la vestimenta rara que tenía. Era...  
  
-¿Una túnica? ¿Quién usa túnicas? Es re... retro, y no en un buen sentido- Jess había dicho al ver la túnica negra-además, el tipo es muy pálido para usar negro. Y debería lavarse el pelo cada tanto, ¿no creen?  
  
-Gracias por la crítica de moda, Jess-Val le dijo sárcasticamente-¿tienen la soga?  
  
-Claro que tenemos la soga-Jess le respondió con una sonrisa y le pasó la soga. Todos se acercaron mientras lo ataban a una silla plegable que tenían. Chris era inesperadamente bueno haciendo nudos y enseguida estaba atado. El extraño no despertó hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.  
  
-¿Qué...?-le tomó 3 segundos entender lo que había sucedido-atrapado por un montón de sucios muggles... 


	3. El interrogatorio

Capítulo 3 El interrogatorio  
  
Era de noche ya. Seguía atado. La cabeza le dolía. Tenía hambre también.  
  
"¿Cuándo tardarán en venir a ayudarme?"  
  
No, mejor que no le ayudaran. Tenía demasiadoorgullo para que alguien lo rescatara. Snape no podía creerlo todavía. Era... humillante. ¿Cómo habían logrado noquearlo?  
  
"Esa chica. Me golpeó de atrás..."  
  
Sí, eso había pasado. Si tan solo hubiera neutralizado al chico rápido, eso ni hubiera pasado. Había sido un error estupido, dejarlo hablar. El chico jamás le hubiera disparado, lo sabía, pero aún igual le había dejado ganar tiempo.  
  
"Me merezco estar acá"  
  
El olor a comida no lo ayudaba en nada. No lo admitiría, ni demostraría, pero tenía un poco de miedo. Los muggles son violentos, por eso los magos no querían vivir con ellos. O eso le habían dicho toda la vida, al menos. Podía escuchar a su padre en su cabeza todavía.  
  
-Los muggles son peligrosos. Si ves uno en nuestro mundo hacé lo que sea para alejarlo-le había enseñado-por eso es que los sangre-sucias también son peligrosos. Todos ellos, agresivos, y violentos. No dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario.  
  
"Agresivos o no, esa chica sí que sabe cocinar..."  
  
-Hola-una chica pelirroja se le acercó, y él simplemente le dirigió una mirada de acero a modo de respuesta-me dijeron... le traje la cena  
  
"Gracias a Dios"  
  
-Eh... Espere un segundo-la chica se fue un segundo a hablar con sus amigos. Volvieron todos juntos a la vez.  
  
-No puede comer atado, Alan-un chico rubio, al primero que había congelado la noche anterior le hizo notar al chico de la pistola a lo lejos-ya le sacamos todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos, asique no creo que pueda lastimarnos.  
  
-Podría escapar si lo desatamos  
  
-¿Por qué no le atamos sólo los pies?-la chica rubia propuso. Todos aceptaron la idea.  
  
"Probablemente pueda escapar ahora"  
  
Pero no podría. Nadie podría. El chico de la pistola le abrazaba el cuello de manera que no lo moviera, el rubio y otro morocho de pelo claro le agarraban los brazos contra la silla y el último se cercioraba de no desatarle los pies mientras lo desataba todo. Al final, para que no escapara con silla y todo lo ataron a la camioneta más cercana con una correa que fácilmente podría haber sido de perro.  
  
-Listo, ahora puede cenar-la chica pelirroja dijo felizmente. De momento, consideraba que ella era la buena del grupo. Probablemente por eso ella le traía la cena.  
  
"Pero está muy nerviosa. Jamás hubiera pensado que atado contra una silla todavía podría engendrar tanto miedo"  
  
-Gracias-la chica le dejó el plato y se fue caminando, tan rápido que casi trotaba. Tenía demasiada hambre para que le importara chequear si la comida estaba envenenada. Por suerte no lo estaba.  
  
"Si lo hubiera estado se podría explicar mejor el nerviosismo de esa chica"  
  
-¿Por qué nos atacó?-Snape sabía que el interrogatorio era inevitable. Y se había dado cuenta de que venía un segundo antes de que llegara. No por cualquier razón se juntarían todos a la vez e irían a hablarle.  
  
"Al menos me dejaron comer antes. ¿Habrá sido de solidarios o de estúpidos?"  
  
-¿Está con los otros dos que vinieron a decirnos que nos fueramos?-la chica rubia le preguntó.  
  
-Sí, estoy con ellos, y los ataqué para que se fueran-les diría la verdad al principio. Tal vez podría lograr que creyeran que tenía algo que ver con O.V.N.I.s. Por las palabras de Dumbledore, deducía que les encantaban esas cosas.  
  
-¿Qué nos hizo?-el rubio había hecho la pregunta más inteligente-¿Qué fue lo que nos hizo? ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
  
"¡Demonios, que pare de preguntar eso!"  
  
-No les hice nada-sabía que era una mentira muy mala, pero acababa de comer y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en una historia antes de eso.  
  
-Estás mintiendo-la chica morocha le contestó-lo peor es que es una mentira muy mala. Sabemos que les hiciste algo.  
  
-¿Qué tienen los frasquitos que estaban en tus bolsillos?  
  
Su cuello giró tan rápido que hizo un pequeño crack.  
  
* * *  
  
"No fue una buena idea"  
  
Definitivamente. Todavía no entendía como cometieron semejante estupidez. Lo repasaba una y otra vez en su mente.  
  
-¿Frasquitos?-ella había preguntado. Mel se los pasó. Tenía 2 de ellos. Diferentes, en forma y en color, y dejaron al viejo solo mientras se los llevaban a examinarlos.  
  
-Tal vez son bebidas alcoholicas-Jess había dicho divertida  
  
-Verdad, fijate si es whisky, por el color, parece  
  
"Ahí había empezado el problema. Con el comentario estúpido de Chris"  
  
-Bueno-ella había aceptado de buena fé y había agarrado la botellita con un liquido marrón-amber claro.  
  
-¡NO!-el hombre de pelo grasoso les había gritado, y ella lo miró. Alan le sacó la botellita y se tragó la mitad del contenido.  
  
-No parece whisky, definitivamente  
  
-A ver...-y Chris simplemente había sacado la botella de la mano de su amigo. Se tragó el resto de la bebida instantáneamente.  
  
-¿Y?-Mel les preguntó. Alan y Chris se miraron un segundo y losdos empezaron a bostezar. No dijeron nada y se tiraron en el suelo a dormir. Los 5 se miraron confundidos.  
  
-Eso sí que debía pegar fuerte-les dijo Josh riendose y Deck y las tres chicas se empezaron a reir con él.  
  
-Bueno, tiene otra botella todavía-el hombre los miraba enojado y ellos simplemente lo ignoraban.  
  
"Allí el error... Él sabía lo que eran"  
  
-Val, - Jess le había preguntado a ella-¿lo probás con nosotros?  
  
-No, pruebenlo ustedes tres...-ella se había negado.  
  
"Ojala hubiese logrado que ellos no tomaran"  
  
-Salud, muchachos-Mel y Val los miraron mientras se pasaban la botella que contenía el liquido rojo. Los tres lo tomaron de un trago y a los tres le pasaron cosas distintas.  
  
Jess vomitó. Y volvió a vomitar. Y otra vez, mientras corría para alejarse un poco del campamento.  
  
Deck se desmayó, y Josh lo agarró y lo apoyó en el piso. Pero eso no era todo para Josh. Se empezó a agarrar la cabeza y se escondió al lado de la camioneta. Se sentó ahí y se agarraba la cabeza, mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, y temblaba.  
  
Para agravar la situación, el hombre se estaba soltando. De alguna manera, el nudo, que antes estaba lejos de su alcance, se había desatado. Mel y ella no sabían que hacer, y lo primero que hicieron fue sacarle la pistola a Alan.  
  
Y allí estaban. Él, parado a dos pasos de su silla. Val, apuntandole a la yugular con la pistola. Mel, mirando nerviosa al hombre.  
  
-Curalos-le dijo Val-de... de lo que sea que los lastimó  
  
-¿Y si no lo hago?-el hombre estaba demasiado tranquilo  
  
-Te disparo, tan simple como eso  
  
-Hacelo-y el hombre echó a correr. Logró por un segundo lo que planeaba, aturdir a Val por unos segundos, pero el disparo no tardó en llegar. Lo golpeó en la pierna, debajo de la rodilla. El hombre gritó de dolor y cayó al piso. Val y Mel se quedaron quietas, asombradas, asustadas. El hombre pareció desmayarse del dolor.  
  
-Le... le disparaste, Val...  
  
-Lo sé... 


	4. Hogwarts

Capítulo 4 Hogwarts  
  
-Felicidades  
  
-Callate, Alan...  
  
-¡Es en serio!-Val se había cansado de la sangre. Era simplemente demasiado. Toda la sangre, en la herida, alrededor, en la tierra. Hasta en su ropa y en la de sus amigas. A los pocos minutos se había alejado y Alan la había seguido.  
  
Jess y Mel trataban de limpiar la herida de la bala y parar la sangre con las pocas vendas que tenían, el agua oxigenada y algunos pedazos de algodón. Aparentemente, la bala había logrado atravesar la pierna. Jess y Mel todavía no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.  
  
No ayudaba para nada la resistencia que el hombre ofrecía. Gritaba por el dolor y les decía que se alejaran a la misma vez. No lo calmaron hasta que Josh y Deck lo agarraron de los brazos y lo sostuvieron contra la tierra. Chris estaba muy alejado de ellos. Había empezado a sentir náuseas apenas vió la pierna del hombre y se había alejado.  
  
-¿Me estás felicitando por dispararle a un hombre?  
  
-Sí. Se estaba moviendo, debió haber sido un tiro difícil.  
  
-Estás enfermo, Alan...  
  
-¿Yo? Vos sos la que le disparó, te recuerdo.  
  
-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Entré en pánico! Vos y Chris dormían, Jess vomitaba, Deck estaba desmayado y Josh estaba escondido actuando como un ezquisofrénico-había sido horrible ver a sus amigos así. Por suerte, se le pasó rápido a Jess y pudo ayudarla con el herido. Mel sola no habría podido. Ella tampoco.  
  
-Ya sé, Val. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo. La única razón por la cuál no lo hicimos es que no podíamos. Si yo hubiese estado despierto habría dudado menos que vos a la hora de dispararle, no cabe duda.  
  
-No entiendo. ¿De dónde salió este tipo de todas maneras?  
  
-No sé...-se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que llegó Chris.  
  
-Deberíamos dejar que se vaya, es lo que quiere, ¿no?-preguntó. Lo consideraron unos segundos.  
  
-Pero podría volver a atacarnos como antes.  
  
-No ahora que sabe lo que es ser disparado, probablemente se aleje de nosotros.  
  
-Es posible, como también es posible que quiera vengarse-Alan empezaba a enojarse. Val suspiró por dentro. Realmente no estaba de humor para una discusión entre Chris y Alan, pero por suerte el primero lo notó y asintió tranquilamente. Alan podía ser realmente idiota a veces.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no vemos si el par que vino el otro día lo conocen y les dejamos al tipo a ellos?  
  
-Buena idea. Podemos fijarnos en la construcción-y sin siquiera darle tiempo a Alan para decir que eso era estúpido ambos se alejaron apuradamente.  
  
---------------------------- (voy a usar esto de ahora en más ya que el fanfiction.net no muestra los asteriscos, que se ven mucho mejor... suspira)  
  
-No se ve como pensé que lo haría...  
  
-¿Cómo podés saberlo si no se ve nada?  
  
-Sólo una expresión, no te la tomes tan a pecho.  
  
-No tiene sent-  
  
-CÁLLENSE-dijo una voz firme y Deck obedeció-van a despertarlo...  
  
Habían entrado muy lentamente a la construcción y era como Deck decía, no se veía nada. Sabían que hubiera sido mejor ir de día por ese lado, pero el hombre núnca hubiera accedido. Apenas se dejaba ayudar para caminar. Según lo que decía Chris, tenía un serio delirio de grandeza, por como lo insultaba cuando Chris lo quería ayudar y como le costaba, después, admitir que necesitaba ayuda.  
  
-Jess, ¿crees que podrías soltarme?-la voz irritada de Josh pidió. La chica obedeció.  
  
-Gracias, Josh-Val dijo sarcásticamente- ahora se agarra de mí. ¿A qué le tenés tanto miedo, igual? Tenemos armas por si hay animales salvajes  
  
-Ya sé, ya sé, pero es que-y hubo una segunda interrupción, pero no fue Alan el que habló ésta vez.  
  
-¿Qué estarán haciendo 7 alumnos por aquí a medianoche?-una voz burlona preguntó, pero en la oscuridad no podía ver a quién hablaba.  
  
Y no tuvieron que preocuparse por despertar al hombre lastimado. Hubo un horrible sonido, el que uno esperaría escuchar si se soltara un armario muuy pesado sobre un piano, y todo alrededor de ellos se prendieron velas. El reflejo de los 6 con armas fue tomarlas, por lo que el hombre herido cayó al piso enfrente de un semicirculo que hicieron sin siquiera darse cuenta mientras caminaban en la oscuridad.

----------------------------  
  
El despertar de Snape no había sido muy agradable. Había sido despertado por el más horrible de los sonidos y, casi inmediatamente después, soltado sobre el piso bastante dolorosamente. Pero no se comparaba con cómo se sintió cuando vió que estaban en Hogwarts, y bastante adentro, también.  
  
-¡NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!-Filch dijo sin siquiera realmente reparar en los muggles extrañados y sosteniendo armas-¡Ajá! Afuera de sus Salas Comunes a la noche, no crean que no los voy a castigar por es...-su voz empezó a morir. Recién veía claramente a los 7 chicos. Sus ojos viajaron a Snape y se agrandaron. Y se fue rápidamente.  
  
"Al menos va a buscar a Dumbledore"  
  
-¿QUÉ FUE ESO?-preguntó Val elevando la voz, alterada.  
  
-No sé-Alan dijo, completamente confundido por primera vez en su vida.  
  
-¿Adónde se fue?-Mel, la única sin un arma, se adelantó y miró hacia todos lados-No, más importante, ¿esto les parece un sitio de construcción? ¿O peligroso, siquiera?  
  
-No realmente, de hecho, parece bastante lindo lugar-Josh dijo tranquilamente, bajando su pistola pero no guardándola. Se acercó a uno de los cuadros, que, ni lentos ni estúpidos, se habían dado cuenta de que no eran más que muggles perdidos.  
  
-Josh, tené cuidado, no sea cosa de que después tengamos que pagar lo que rompas...  
  
-Se, se...-Josh los miró-miren, se despertó.  
  
Sus miradas pasaron a Snape. Estaba pálido de la ira.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que lo tiraran al piso! ¿No ven que está lastimado?-Mel les gritó.  
  
-Nos asustamos, Mel, nomás...  
  
-Hablá por vos mismo...-Val miraba el lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, pero un sonido rápido de pisadas y un grito de "¡Por allí, están por allí!" hizo que se alejara rápido.  
  
McGonagall, Dumbledore y, extrañamente, el mismo Ministro de Magia, los miraron. Snape deseaba poder pararse, pero se conformó con poder sentarse.  
  
-Bueno, buenas noches-Dumbledore los saludó. Ninguno contestó. Estaban mirando el "camisón" azul marino con dibujitos de lunas de Dumbledore y el sombrero que combinaba.  
  
-Albus, ¿cómo pudieron entrar?-Fudge preguntó moviendose incómodamente. Él estaba con ropas más normales. Si podés contar una túnica como "normal"...  
  
-Hay una puerta. No es realmente tan difícil...-Alan dijo, moviendo su cabeza hacia la puerta. Fudge lo miró peligrosamente. Podían ver que buscaba algo en su bolsillo. McGonagall susurraba algo a Dumbledore, que asintía.  
  
-Mel, mejor nos vamos...-Jess decía, asustada. Mel también estaba asustada un poco. Claramente no estaban felices con la intrusión de los chicos.  
  
-No te preocupes, les dejamos al tipo y ya está...  
  
-¿Y por qué nadie se mueve entonces?-Mel eligió no contestarle.  
  
-¿Podría saber...-habló Dumbledore- a qué se debe su visita?  
  
-Les trajimos a... ehh... –Val miró a sus amigos- ¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Al pelo grasoso-Deck dijo, alto. Snape cada vez se ponía más enojado, pero a nadie le podía importar menos si le molestaba que lo llamaran así o si no le gustaba que lo objetificaran.  
  
-Eso...-Val miró a Snape, que la miró de vuelta-andáte, dale...  
  
Snape trató torpemente de levantarse, pero el dolor de su rodilla se había esparcido por toda su pierna. Cada movimiento se sentía como un pequeño "Cruciatus". Val miraba a cualquier lado excepto a Snape.  
  
Pero igual, llegó arrastrándose al pie de las escaleras. Mel caminó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir, y a asombro de todos, Snape accedió. Mel llegó frente a Dumbledore, que le sonreía cálidamente y se alejó, hacia sus amigos.  
  
-Albus-Snape dijo con un tono de voz bajo una vez que Mel se había alejado- tienen mi varita...


	5. Mortífagos

Gracias por los reviews!!! Una pequeña lagrima de orgullo cuando los lei me cruzo la cara... y hizo que sacara este capitulo mas rapido, y el siguiente ya enseguida lo meto para hacerlo... Ah, y no se si Snape se vaya a vengar al final o no...  
  
Capítulo 5 Problemas en Hogwarts  
  
-¿Vieron su varita?-Fudge dijo, escandalizado-¿y está en su posesión?  
  
-Tranquilo, Cornelius-Dumbledore no quería comenzar una pelea con muggles armados y asustados.  
  
-Dumbledore, la ley es muy clara al respecto de esto.  
  
-Albus, tiene razón...-McGonagall dijo suavemente.  
  
-¿Creen poder devolver las pertenencias del profesor Snape también?- Dumbledore dijo, ignorando a Cornelius y a Minerva. Los muggles se miraron entre ellos.  
  
-Ehhh... ¿los frasquitos también?  
  
Fudge y McGonagall miraron furiosos a Snape.  
  
-Dentro de lo posible, sí.  
  
-Bueno, no es realmente posible-el chico rubio dijo-¿qué tenían los frascos, de todas maneras?  
  
"Demonios, llevó pociones y las tomaron"  
  
-No importa, entonces, simplemente devuelvan cualquier otra cosa que el profesor llevara.  
  
-Esperá, ¿profesor? ¿De qué?-uno de los chicos preguntó.  
  
-¡POR AMOR DE DIOS, DUMBLEDORE!-Fudge sacó su varita y apuntó hacia uno de los chicos-¡OBLIVIATE!  
  
Un rayo de luz pasó cerca Chris. Él miró todo confundido, ya que parte del hechizo lo parecía estar afectando. Alan no dudó en disparar, pero la bala frenó apenas llegó hacia el grupo de magos y cayó al piso. Todos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, y Val quebró el silencio.  
  
-¡CORRAN!-todos salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes, hasta Chris, que a duras penas podía trotar sin chocarse con paredes, pero se manejaba con el instinto de autopreservación.  
  
-Oh, no...-Snape vió hasta al último de ellos desaparecer. Dumbledore parecía enojado con Fudge, que estaba quieto, pero no lo miró y levantó a Snape con un hechizo para llevarlo a la enfermería. No podían hacer mucho para encontrar a los muggles ahora.  
  
Mel corrió por pasillos. Poco a poco, se daba cuenta de que los gritos y las pisadas se iban alejando, hasta que no escuchaba nada más que su corazón y sus pisadas nerviosas. Decidió frenar. No estaba segura de cuanto había corrido, ni de qué era lo que había pasado con la bala de Alan, pero no parecía ser bueno. Tenía la impresión de que los cazaban.  
  
Se sentó apoyada contra una pared. No pudo evitar llorar. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto todo tan horrible? Los habían atacado, sin haber hecho nada. Sin ser culpables de nada. Y se habían dejado asustar. Y le habían disparado a un hombre. A otro ser humano. No había sido solamente Val; ella también quería dispararle cuando lo vió correr.  
  
Y ahora...  
  
En medio de lo que parecía ser un castillo interminable. Sola y vulnerable. Se daba cuenta de todos los errores, de cómo todos sobreactuaron. Lo paranoicos que todos debían estar. Y ella también. Ahora mismo, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos. Podía imaginarselo a Alan, disparándole a lo primero que se le acercara en la oscuridad. Deseaba que nadie se le acercara.  
  
Mel vió una luz adelante, por el pasillo. Solo una ventana, dejando pasar la luz de la luna. Caminó hasta la ventana y se sentó, de la misma manera que antes. Si estaba en la luz, la verían. Y no la lastimarían.  
  
Se continuó diciendo eso, mientras escondía la cara entre sus rodillas.  
  
Tal vez si hubiese mirado por la ventana, en vez de esconder su cara, habría visto la calavera formada por estrellas.  
  
Chris todavía estaba confundido. Se había quedado sólo y había decidido no dejar de moverse. No estaba muy seguro del por qué. Su instinto lo obligaba a hacerlo.  
  
-¿Chris?-una voz le dijo. Chris miró y vió a Jess.-¿estás bien?  
  
-Creo... ¿y los otros?  
  
-No sé, me separé de Val mientras corríamos. Estaba buscando a alguien.  
  
-Yo... no sé, sólo caminaba.  
  
-Vamos a buscar al resto. Espero que no los vayan a lastimar-Jess dejó que Chris se apoyara en ella. Y empezaron a caminar.  
  
-¿Deck?-Josh preguntó a la oscuridad. Creía escuchar susurros por todos lados, lo cual lo ponía muy incómodo.  
  
Silencio. Raro, estaba seguro de haber visto una sombra. Pero podía simplemente ser una cortina. Josh miró hacia todos lados, pero no veía nada. Se asustó cuando escuchó una voz fuerte a unos pocos metros de él.  
  
-Impedimenta-un rayo de luz rasgó la oscuridad y le dio a Josh justo en el pecho.  
  
Alan jamás admitiría tener miedo. Pero sí que lo tenía.  
  
Había subido algunas escaleras, y bajado otras. Había caminado por, por lo menos, 20 minutos, sin encontrar nada. Y escuchar movimiento por todos lados no ayudaba en mucho. A cada segundo, Alan se daba vuelta y apuntaba a otro punto en la oscuridad. Pero nunca había nada. Hasta que...  
  
-Jess, me estás pisando  
  
-Perdón, pensé que necesitabas ayuda  
  
-No, estoy bien.-Chris sonaba un poco irritado.  
  
-¿Chicos?-Alan se acercó corriendo a la fuente de los sonidos-menos mal que los encontré. Empezaba a creer que estaba perdido.  
  
Chris y Jess se miraron.  
  
-Alan, estamos perdidos...  
  
Deck caminó silenciosamente. No estaba nada preocupado. Estaba seguro de que encontraría a alguien enseguida. Entrar en pánico no arreglaría nada ahora. La situación se asemejaba mucho a las peleas de lasers, o las de pintura. Hay que saber cuál es el objetivo e ir tranquilamente a realizarlo al mayor extento de nuestro talento.  
  
Y fue pensando en eso. Y distraído, chocó contra alguien.  
  
-¡Ay!-una voz femenina dijo.  
  
-¿Val?  
  
-¿Deck? ¿No podés mirar por donde vas?  
  
-Vos también te chocaste conmigo  
  
-Lo que sea. ¿Viste al resto?  
  
-No, vos?  
  
-¿Te preguntaría si los hubiera visto?-Val siempre era maleducada cuando estaba asustada. Era un mecanismo de defensa. Mantenía su mente ocupada.  
  
-Vamos a buscarlos...-Deck reprimió un bufido. De todas las opciones, Val.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Mel miró hacia su derecha. Estaba segura de haber escuchado un ruido. No paraba de tener escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba muy mal. Podía escuchar gritos, desde la ventana.  
  
No tuvo mejor idea que asomarse.  
  
Josh estaba flotando en el aire, gritando y moviéndose. Todo alrededor, hombres encapuchados y de negro reían y lo apuntaban. Mel veía que había uno que no miraba hacia arriba. El que peor presentimiento le daba. Y miró hacia arriba, pero no a Josh, sino al castillo. Directamente a Mel.  
  
Caminó para atrás y chocó con la pared. El miedo se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo pudo saber que Mel estaba mirandolos? ¿Por qué lastimaban a Josh? ¿No veían que lo estaba lastimando? ¿CÓMO ERA QUE NADIE HACÍA NADA AL RESPECTO?  
  
Mel empezó a correr. Sabía que no encontraría la manera de llegar a Josh a tiempo, pero sentía una gran necesidad de no quedarse en el lugar. Dobló por pasillo más veces de las que podía contar. Los escuchaba, siguiéndola. Y chocó justo contra uno de ellos.  
  
-N, no...-Mel trató de alejarse corriendo hacia el otro lado, pero le agarró la mano y la empujó contra una pared.  
  
-No...-Mel dijo suavemente, la herida en su cabeza sangrando. El hombre se acercó.  
  
-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-el hombre se quedó quieto. Mel miró a su izquiera y vió a 2 chicos y una chica, los tres sosteniendo varas como la del hombre al que le habían disparado.  
  
-¿Estás bien?-la chica corrió a su lado y se arrodilló ante Mel a ayudarla.  
  
-Creo. Tienen a Josh, hay que ayudarlo a él.  
  
Los tres intercambiaron una mirada.  
  
-Vamos.-dijo finalmente uno de ellos. Empezaron a correr los 4. Mel no podía creer que los chicos eligieran el camino tan rápido, aún en la oscuridad. Debían pasar por allí muy rápido.  
  
Llegaron a los terrenos. La situación era muy distinta ahora. Habían muchas personas con varas, no sólo los encapuchados de negro, ahora. Y Josh tampoco estaba sólo ahora.  
  
Chris, Alan y Jess flotaban retorciéndose también. Mel no podía creer lo que veía. Se detuvo en la puerta que daba a los terrenos, asustada. Los tres chicos se fueron y ellos también se metieron en la lucha. Mel escuchó ruidos atrás de ella.  
  
-¡Mel! ¡Gracias a Dios, estás bien!-Val corrió a su encuentro y al ver la expresión de horror de Mel, miró hacia sus compañeros. Y pasó lo mismo con Deck. Los tres miraron horrorizados a sus amigos, y Val se recuperó. Empezó a correr hacia ellos, sin importarle toda la lucha alrededor de ellos, y Mel y Deck la siguieron.  
  
Llegaron a los cuerpos de sus amigos y trataron de tirarlos hacia abajo. Nada. Más fuerte. Tampoco. Mel sacó entonces el arma de Jess y empezó a disparar hacia el castillo, haciendo tanto ruido que todos la miraron. Peleando o no. Algunos parecían no entender que acababa de pasar.  
  
Mel vio su objetivo. El que la había atrapado. Apuntó, y simplemente dejó que la semi-automática se divirtiera. 


End file.
